The Lost Legion (rewriten continued)
by Inspriation Lives On
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico have been banished from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. They are now immortal. They formed The Lost Legion, earned tons of respect and admiration, are married and have kids. What will happen to them now? Read, find out, and review. Disclaimer I do not own PJATO and HOO series. I took this story from Divine Protector of Mangos with permission.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Hey, my name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I'm on my way back from a quest with my cousins, Nico Di Angelo (son of Hades) and Thalia Grace (daughter of Zeus), and my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase (daughter of Athena). We had to go kill a hydra that was terrorizing a mortal school. We are all demigods, and just a few weeks ago, we finished defeating Gaea and her giants. After that we all used our wishes to unite the two camps. The younger kids would be staying at Camp Half-Blood and the college bound kids would be staying at Camp Jupiter. Some of those college bound kids are our fellow members of the prophecy Jason, Piper, Leo and other friends like Reyna, Bobby, etc. as well as other people who we don't know and some we don't like. Two weeks ago, Thalia quit the Hunters of Artemis because she realized that she was in love with Nico. Honestly, their relationship is like an emo-punk relationship. It took her a long time to finally realize it and even longer to admit it. She finally confessed. It was kind of obvious though since she was probably the most worried about him when he was head prisoner by Dirt Face and her minions. Even I had realized her growing feelings for him before she did and I loved to rub it in her face. Right now Chiron was checking up on the Party Ponies and Lupa was at Camp Jupiter but we think she left because she is usually finished checking Camp Jupiter in a couple of days. We were all laughing as we made our way to camp, at Nico's expense of course. As soon as we crossed the border, we were met at sword point.

"Whoa, wait guys," I said, "It's just me, Annabeth, Pinecone Face, and Death Breath."

"Yeah we know because we're not blind or stupid," said Malcolm, "How could you guys?"

Now some campers were aiming arrows at us like we were a threat. Some other campers had also taken out their weapons as if we were going to attack them. This was confusing. What did we do?

"How could we what?" I asked, "Rescue Nico, because I'm regretting it every second now."

"Hey! I take offence to that! You needed to rescue me! I am awesome!" said Nico

"Yeah, he's right!" said Thalia "Don't be hurt! Everyone else does to! By the way I am way more awesome than all of you!"

Thalia stuck her tongue out at Nico.

"Not you too! Someone should at least be on my side!" cried Nico

"Shut up!" said Malcolm, "How could you side with Gaea? I thought you cared about us! You are all such traitors!"

"What are you talking about? We never did that!" asked Annabeth

"Why in the world would we go against the gods?" I asked, "Think Malcolm, if we really sided with Gaea, then how come we helped you guys defeat her?"

"I would agree with that statement Jackson," said Malcolm, "but this letter from Gaea releasing you four from her services after you guys failed to save her precious giants!"

"Wha—wait what?" I asked, "We never received such a letter! It's just a fake letter!"

"Oh, yeah, that's what we thought it was at first," said Malcolm, "but then we had the Hecate cabin do some spells to check on whether it was fake or not, and if it was, it must have a pretty powerful spell to prevent us from knowing it was fake, because they couldn't find a thing. This letter isn't fake, so don't you even try to weasel your way out of this one. So, are you going to come with us and die, or are you going to leave?"

I huffed, and looked at Annabeth. I saw that she didn't want to do this, so I said, "I'll leave. Just let me get Mrs. O' Leary, Blackjack, and some other belongings of mine."

"If Percy's leaving," said Annabeth, "I am too. Some family you guys are; just let me get my stuff as well."

"We second that," said Thalia, indicating to herself and Nico, "Just let us get our stuff as well."

Malcolm thought about it, and then spat, "Fine, but you're taking some guards with you. If you take so much as one thing that's not yours, then they'll kill you without a second thought."

"Fine," I said, and motioned for them to let us through.

Me, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico split up and went to our cabins. After getting my shield, and a few other belongings of mine, I went over to the arena, and got Mrs. O' Leary. My guards got a little frightened when she came bounding towards me, but when I just patted her and calmed her down, they took their usual uncaring look. After getting Mrs. O' Leary, I whistled and called Blackjack. I told him to meet us at Thalia's Pine and what had happened. The guards, seeing Blackjack take off again, asked me where he was going, and I told them. They threatened me with death if I was lying, but come on, why would I lie when I'm getting threatened to death everywhere I go. Some people just don't have any common sense.

We walked back to the entrance of the camp, and I waited for the other three to come. Thalia was the first, other than me, to arrive, and I saw that she had her pet eagle, Electric. She had gotten it for her 16th birthday, since she was one day away from turning sixteen when she joined, so we just said that the day after she quit the Hunters would be her birthday.

Annabeth was the next to come, and she had her pet owl, Theseus. It was another gift from her mom, the first being her baseball cap and she wanted to name it Perseus, after me, but I convinced her that it's going to get confusing at times, and that she wouldn't want her pet owl to come flying towards her when she got angry enough with me to use my real name.

Finally, Nico arrived, walking with his guards. I could tell that he was pissed off that he couldn't shadow-travel because the guards' shadows were doing really inappropriate things to each other, and I had a feeling that the things were meant to be directed towards the guards. He also had a pet, but not a hellhound as most would imagine. No, he had a pet Cerberus, named Guacamole. Don't ask why he named it that, because even I don't know. Fortunately, Guacamole wasn't as big as the real Cerberus yet, as he was only a few months old, but, unfortunately, he eats twice as much. He has such the appetite.

As soon as everyone arrived, Malcolm came back with Clarisse and a few other Ares kids. I could tell that Clarisse was still unsure at whether we were guilty or not from the way she was walking and that look on her face. I was somewhat glad that there was at least one person who didn't believe the letter completely, even if it was the daughter of the war god that hates my guts, and yes even if her parent also hates my guts, too.

"All right," he said, "You guys got what you need? Now get out!"

The Ares gang pushed us out by poking us with their spears, and we walked out, without saying one word. It hurt to know that the one place you love so much would kick you out in an instant because of one stupid letter. One stupid fake letter caused it all. We walked for several miles, without any monsters coming after us and no monster attacks either, thank the gods, in silence. I finally decided to break the silence.

"So," I said, "Where do you guys want to go?"

"We could check up on our closest safe house," suggested Thalia, "there we could decide on what to do."

"All right," I said, and we continued walking down the road, to the closest safe house. You see, a while ago, Annabeth and Thalia were on the run with a son of Hermes, Luke Castellan. He ended up helping Kronos, the world's most evil grandfather, rise slowly back to power, but in the end, killed himself to stop Kronos from destroying the world. While they were on the run, from what Annabeth and Thalia told me, they made safe house in as many places as they could, stocked with everything a demigod may need to survive. I've been to one of them, and it looked like it was made to only fit about three people. My only hope: it'll be able to fit four for now.

We arrived at the safe house, and a quick glance over it will probably just show a bunch of branches that didn't seem out of place, but upon closer examination, you could tell that the branches were organized in such a way as to hide something. We entered the safe house, and kept our stuff in one spot, close to us. We were tired from walking all this way, and if I'm right, it was about 15 miles from Camp Half-Blood. The name that once meant something good now leaves a pinch of distaste in my mouth, but I was too tired to care. We fell asleep rather quickly, hoping that we'll be able to survive our journey until proven innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

We left early the next day when we heard people shouting nearby. Luckily, Travis and Connor, who were some of the people who thought we were innocent, had warned us ahead of time of the camp's plans. They told us that Mr. D hasn't been there due to problems on Olympus, I really don't know what, and won't be available for a while and Chiron was on his yearly check up on his family to make sure that they didn't go overboard on well, you know the party ponies. That was a surprise, because I didn't think that Chiron actually made yearly trips to his family, let alone made sure they weren't going overboard.

We made our way across the country, hiding from monsters and avoiding other undesirables or anyone that we didn't want to see. When we tried to stay at Camp Jupiter, Octavian kicked us out. It turns out that he somehow rose to power there, and still doesn't trust any Greeks at all, even after we beat Gaea and saved his pathetic butt several times in the process.

So, we (Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico) all ended up going to Alaska, the land beyond the gods, along with Jason, Reyna, Leo, and Piper, who were all kicked out of Camp Jupiter. We also brought a couple of demigods that were on the run like us. Turns out, the gods still didn't show as much attention to their children as they said they would or they should. We were able to make a camp in Alaska, which soon turned into a base of operations for our organization.

It's been three years since we were kicked out of both camps, and every single time we checked up on them, they seemed perfectly happy, so we stopped. We will admit it hurt that they forgot all about us so easily and especially since we saved them multiple times, but them again they still think we are traitors or that we couldn't be trusted.

We soon grew tired of just training to survive the Alaskan weather, so we decided to form a group of 'little helpers' called the Lost Legion. It's catchy and it fix well. It just kinda stuck. People in the camp were lost, like 'lost' demigods. We were I guess 'lost' to our former friends and family as well. We haven't seen each other in a long, long time and there is no love lost between us.

We decided that the point of this group was to send help to campers in both of the camps indirectly so that they'd finish their quests sooner. During these missions, we were also able to recruit more into our Legion, and soon it including many species. We recruited people, such as mortals who can see through the mist, demigods who felt abandoned, monsters with no place in the world, and also immortals who were on the verge of fading were recruited by the hopes that they'd get enough followers in the Legion to continue on for a few more millennia. We then realized, through the immortals, that there weren't just the Greek and Roman gods, but gods of other religions as well.

We then expanded our help to not only help the Greco-Roman gods, but other deities as well, such as the Hindus, Mayans, Egyptians, Aztecs, and all the others. As such, we had to expand and make bases all around the world to support our operations. The Lost Legion soon grew in favor, power, popularity and the like and was blessed by every god or goddess of almost every single religion in the world, almost every though. The only religions that do not know of our existence are the very religions that banished us, the Greco-Roman gods. The Greeks and Romans knew that there was someone, or something, that helped their kids on their quests, but they didn't know whom.

The Fates, seeing our hard work, decided to grant us godhood without the Greco-Roman gods knowing. We accepted, since now we had something to work for and wanted to make sure that it didn't go to waste.

Percy became the god of the north, earth, water, emotions, and swordsmanship.

Annabeth became the goddess of architecture, strategy, east, intelligence, and knowledge.

Nico became the god of shadows, darkness, south, and loneliness.

Thalia became the goddess of west, thunder, stealth, and camouflage.

Jason became the god of lightning and southwest.

Leo became the god of fire and southeast.

Reyna became the goddess of leadership and northwest.

Piper became the goddess of temptation and northeast.

The Fates told us that they needed a group of gods for the eight compass directions (North, south, northeast, southeast, that kind) and had us be those gods. The Fates also had the eight of us go into a deep slumber, leaving our kids in charge until we wake.

You may be wondering but yes we had kids. You see, a year after we arrived at Alaska, we got married. I married Annabeth, Thalia married Nico, Jason married Piper, and Reyna married Leo. I know, the last one shocked us all too; who knew that Reyna was a sucker for hopeless romantics.

Anyway, we agreed, and we found an ice cave for our eternal slumber. We took our positions in accordance to our directions, like Percy took north; Annabeth took east, you know that kind of thing. Our kids came to watch us go into sleep, and to make sure that no one will be able to find the cave until necessary. The Fates were also very specific in how we have to be awakened. They said that Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I would awaken in 100 years, while Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna would awaken in 50.

I guess it has to do with us personifying the four main directions or something. Before we went into slumber, however, the Fates told us that we'd get stronger throughout this slumber, and that once we come out, our individual powers would rival that of Chaos. Hope they know what they're doing, because I sure don't.

**Camp Half-Blood Nobody's POV**

Two weeks after Percy and co. were banished from the camp; Chiron came back from his trip, and asked where Percy and friends went. Malcolm filled Chiron in on what had happened, and Chiron went to check on the handwriting. He told Malcolm that they didn't find any forging because there was no forging, and that the letter wasn't written by Gaea, as she doesn't use the mortal ways of communicating. Chiron then started organizing search parties for the missing campers and sent out the first five that very day.

Later that day, he went to Olympus to explain what had happened. Chirion hoped he wouldn't get angry Olympians after him and that 'the talk' wouldn't be too bad.

"Chiron," said Zeus, "What do you need?"

"Lord Zeus," said Chiron, "Pardon my intrusion, but I would like to inform you that your daughter, along with Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and Nico Di Angelo, has been banished from camp two days ago."

"WHAT?" bellowed Zeus , "And you did nothing at all to stop them?"

"I'm sorry my Lord," said Chiron, "but I was busy making sure that the Party Ponies, my relatives don't get out of line or in too much trouble. I just arrived today, and have just recently been informed. I already sent out search parties for them."

Zeus seemed to calm down, but not by much, but he was definitely calmer in comparison, "All right. Now, do you know why the four were kicked out?"

"Apparently," said Chiron, "someone slipped a fake letter into Percy's cabin that made it seem like he was communicating with Gaea, along with Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Athena who was currently fuming over the loss of her beloved daughter, "Those four are one of the most beloved heroes at camp, who would want to ruin their reputation?"

"Lady Athena," said Chiron respectively, "I have the answer for that. You see, as soon as I found out about this, I called upon a camper, who admitted to slipping the letters into Percy's cabin."

"And who was it?" demanded Athena.

"It was Hunter Davis," replied Chiron bracing himself for the angry outburst or outbursts and hesitatively continued, "Son of Ares."

"ARES!" yelled Zeus, "YOUR IDIOTIC SON HAS FORCED US TO LOSE FOUR OF OUR GREATEST HEROES, WHICH I MIGHT HAPPEN TO MENTION ONE OF THEM MY DAUGHTER!"

"Father," said Ares, who was obviously scared, "how is it my fault? I don't interfere with my children's lives, rule or no rule."

Zeus calmed down, barely, but still glared at the war god. He then thanked Chiron for telling them, and dismissed him. He ordered the other immortals to keep an eye out for the banished heros and dismissed the council.

Zeus POV

WHAT! HOW DARE THAT $%#*&^! $^&! MY DAUGHTER. WE HAVE TO FIND HER AND ALONG WITH HER THEM. I really hope that they are alive.

HADES POV

I wonder what I could do to this son of Ares in the fields of punishment. I will throw him into Tartarus. Nico, my son, the only living connection I have left of Bianca and my former lover. I will rip him to shreads but now I must find my son and the others.

Poseidon POV

! #$%^&*%^&## *&^ That boy will regret the day he was born. Now, MUST FIND PERCY. And others of course.

Athena POV

What!? Poseidon looks like he wants to torture Ares's son. Come to think of it, that's a perfectly good idea and – stop, I have to focus. Do important things first. I have to find Annabeth. I hope she isn't dead. Who am I kidding; she wouldn't allow herself to get killed. She's a daughter of the wisdom goddess. My favorite and most talented child.

Pretty soon, Olympus, Camp Jupiter, and Camp Half-Blood had statues of their heroes. Camp Jupiter soon overthrew Octavian and fed him to the wolves, ridding themselves of their augur, and reclaimed their initial preatorship form of government, and erected a statue of Jason, Leo, Reyna and Piper since the four was there last. Olympus had two statues: one showing Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia in the middle and big enough to be seen from every corner of Olympus; and a smaller one showed Jason, Leo, Reyna, and Piper since the gods didn't want to rule out the heroes that lived in their Roman aspect's camp. Camp Half-Blood also erected a statue of Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, but also took up a new tradition as well. The Greek Camp started telling stories surrounding these four powerful and well-loved heroes, as well as erecting a cabin for each of them so that everyone would know who they are, what they did, and how they got there.

The Camp Half-Bloods campfire mainly had stories about the Banished Four, as they started calling the group, though, other stories did occur. The gods then declared August 18th, Percy's birthday and the end of the Titan and Giant wars, as a day of mourning, since the Banished Four were never found, neither on, above, nor under the land. But who knows, maybe one day they will be seen again.


End file.
